


Lace and Love

by Insignias



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Lingerie, M/M, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insignias/pseuds/Insignias
Summary: Yuuri stood at the edge of the bathroom sink, fidgeting with unfamiliar straps and pointedly avoiding his own gaze. It was supposed to be a surprise, something new and special—a present for Viktor before they left Hasetsu for St. Petersburg to begin training for the next season. The prospect of competition season was as daunting as ever, but the anxiety clawing its way up his chest had nothing to do with qualifying against his idol-turned-fiance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in over a year and it is 100% self indulgent crap. I wrote it all in one sitting, finished at 6 a.m. because why not and none of it is beta'd because I a) don't have one and 2) it's my self indulgent fantasy. Please feel free to leave comments, and I hope you enjoy the ride (ayyyy).

Yuuri stood at the edge of the bathroom sink, fidgeting with unfamiliar straps and pointedly avoiding his own gaze. It was supposed to be a surprise, something new and special—a present for Viktor before they left Hasetsu for St. Petersburg to begin training for the next season. The prospect of competition season was as daunting as ever, but the anxiety clawing its way up his chest had nothing to do with qualifying against his idol-turned-fiance.

The lace belt squeezed uncomfortably against his midriff and the panties did their best, but were fighting a losing battle with his hips. He'd thought he'd been daring when he purchased the matching bra, but now with its band closed too tight against his fluttering chest, he wondered if he should throw it out before Viktor had a chance to laugh himself silly. He knew he should have gotten a larger size, for the belt if nothing else, but he'd been ambitious; hoping he could start losing weight before they left. It wasn't his fault his mother showed her love with food, or that Yuuri wanted to remember her cooking after they left.

His face burned as he tugged at his stockings, feeling huge and undesirable as he tried to quash the caustic sense that he'd failed again. It was a lost cause, he shouldn't have even tried to wear it, and he was taking to look anyway. Viktor would be wondering why, and the quicker he took this off, the better they'd be. They could do something else, they---

“Yuuri!” Came a lilting voice, followed by a knock on the bathroom door. Yuuri yelped, clutching his chest in surprise, “What's wrong? Are you feeling all right?” 

Yuuri swallowed, something pounding in his ears as he frantically looked for something to throw his surprise in, or better yet hide himself, “Yes—yes, I'm fine! Don't come in!” 

Something grew spines in his belly as Viktor's voice grew concerned, “Yuuri, my love, if you're not feeling well we can try again later. I know you said you had something to show me, but if you're not comfortable I don't want to--”

“I'm fine!” Yuuri squawked, “I'm fine—it's. Um. I'm fine, I'm almost done.” He clawed at the nearest bolt of fabric in the small bathroom, wrapping himself hastily as he tugged at the door. Viktor blinked at him in surprise, squinting the change of light

Then he smiled, and it felt like the sun. “There you are. What's going on? Do you need help?” His eyes sparkled, “I'd love to help.” 

Yuuri felt himself go hot and couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or something else. 

“Oh, no, I'm. I'm almost done. I was just about to come out.” He pulled the robe tighter around himself and ducked his head, hoping Viktor would let it go and he could crawl back into the bathroom and burn his ambitious choices and never try this again. It had been a stupid idea, something he'd seen while half-asleep on twitter, damn Christophe and his creepy nightblogging--

Cold fingers touched his cheek and Yuuri jolted, startled. Viktor's gaze was soft; gentle in a way that made Yuuri's breath catch. What had he done to deserve to be looked at like that?

“If you're uncomfortable we don't have to do anything, Yuuri,” He murmured, stroking fingers down his cheek, curling against his jaw, “I want you to feel safe with me. If you're not ready, it's okay.” His thumb touched Yuuri's lip; Yuuri shivered. “What do you want to do?”   
Yuuri swallowed; feeling pinned and opened by those aquamarine eyes. He wanted to crawl back into the bathroom and curl up in his shame; hide himself until he pounded the weight off and could stand across Viktor on the rink without fearing what Viktor would think. But Viktor's gaze held none of the mockery he'd feared; there was no contempt in him, no assessing of Yuuri and finding him wanting, just patience and something Yuuri couldn't parse; something tender and warm that pooled soft in his chest and whispered courage. 

He took a deep breath, his stomach flipping, and began to pull the robe off his shoulders. He didn't know—he wasn't sure—if this was something Viktor would like, there was only so much one could ask without revealing intentions, and though he'd been buoyed by Viktor's kindness, he couldn't hold his gaze; eyes darting around the dim room behind him as he pulled lower, revealing something, though what he couldn't name anymore.

Silence reigned, long enough it felt like forever, and Yuuri couldn't take it; dragging his gaze back to Viktor even as his face burned and something painful filled his chest, he began to tug the robe back up without thinking, feeling .

But Viktor was looking at him, stunned, eyes wide as saucers. Yuuri startled as hands clamped tight on his arms, halting his attempts to cover back up.

“Yuuri,” He breathed; and it sounded like a prayer, “What is this?” 

Yuuri shivered, “I--” 

Viktor kissed him, abrupt and painful, their teeth knocking together in his haste. Yuuri gasped, surprised, and Viktor pulled him closer even as his tongue swept inside, teasing against his own until Yuuri felt dizzy with it, trapped and wanted. 

When Viktor pulled free, it was to pull in a shuddering breath, then smear kisses along his jaw, murmuring tenderness as Yuuri caught his breathe and remember thought. 

“Do you...do you like it?” He asked, breathless and bold. Light bubbled in his chest and threatened to spill over; was this real? 

Viktor made a sound, something between a laugh and a moan and Yuuri giggled; he couldn't help it, even as Viktor pulled back to give him a look full of incredulity and something more than love. 

“You're the most beautiful creature in the world.” He told him, and cupped his jaw in both hands, pulling him close for another lingering kiss. “Look at you. Is this for me?”

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, chasing as Viktor let him breathe, “Yes, I—was hoping you'd like it.” 

Viktor buried his face in his neck, laughter shuddering through him. “You are adorable,” he gasped, fingers sliding up the sides of his robes, smearing broad strokes down his sides, “Really, what will I do with you?” 

Yuuri swallowed and threw caution to the wind. “You could take me to bed.” 

Viktor fell quiet for one taunt moment, then he groaned as his hands swept broad strokes up Yuuri's back, sucking a kiss at the juncture of his jaw. “Please, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri laughed again, stroking fingers through silken hair. “If you're up for it, I mean.” 

Viktor huffed, laying one more kiss against him before pulling away. Yuuri's hand fell free, but Viktor caught it, pulling the palm close to mouth another kiss to it, catching his gaze and holding it as his tongue laved his palm. 

“Is there more?” He asked, cheeky to the last. Yuuri felt heat flood through him, and grinned back. 

Viktor beamed, bright with joy, and tugged the sides free, eager for more. 

“Oh.” Yuuri shivered at the sound, arms caught in the sleeves, helpless against Viktor's gaze. “Yuuri.” 

And then he was spinning, swept up in the other man's arms and twirled about, gasping in shocked laughter even as he struggled to break free. “Victor! Viktor, wait--”

They tumbled onto the bed and Yuuri gasped at the shock, surprised and irrationally concerned, pulling himself up on his elbows to look, “Viktor--” 

The silver-haired beauty hummed and kissed his belly, burying his face into it as Yuuri squeaked and moaned, surprised at the shift. 

“I love you,” He breathed, blue eyes bright even in the darkened room. He sucked the skin hard enough to leave a mark, then smeared a path of kisses up his chest until he could lean over him. He paused as he did, and Yuuri swallowed at his expression; wondering and open, as if Yuuri were the only thing worth seeing in the world. 

“You're perfect, Yuuri.” Long fingers stroked his cheek, reverent, “Why did you think I wouldn't like this?” 

The fingers trailed lower, ghosting feather-light until they reached the cup of his bra and Yuuri shuddered as they traced the delicate lace lining. He flushed as Viktor curled a gentle hand over the cup. The lingerie had been designed for men and lacked much of the round that women's did. When he'd let himself go on the off season, his chest went with it and now his was almost too large for them. 

Yuuri sucked in a breath, surprised and embarrassed, “Um.” He shifted, lifting a hand in an unconscious gesture to hide his shame.

Viktor huffed and ducked down, laving his tongue against the thin fabric. Yuuri to gasped, surprised, as Viktor found and traced his nipple. 

“You are perfect,” He rumbled against his skin, sliding his free hand under the other cup and squeezing, sending a bolt of sensation straight down his spine, “All of you.” He nipped at Yuuri's skin, abandoning his chest to pull apart his thighs, “Shall I show you?” 

Yuuri moaned, helpless and shuddering as Viktor coaxed his thighs open and settled in the space between them. He kissed each, heedless of any impatience and sucked at the soft skin, leaving dark marks against the lightning bolts etched in his skin.

Yuuri keened at the gentle attention, surprised and straining; his cock aching. The panties had pulled taunt as his cock filled, a sharp, painful stretch. They'd been too small to begin with, Yuuri realized dimly, and as Viktor sucked everywhere but where he needed it, they dug into his most sensitive skin. 

Unable to take it, he reached to uncover himself, and groaned as Viktor knocked his hand away, splaying his fingers protectively over the bulge as Yuuri gasped and panted for breath. 

“Viktor,” He whined, “Viktor, please--” 

“You can wait, darling,” The silver-haired man crooned, stroking too-soft fingers down him, “I haven't finished unwrapping my present.” 

Yuuri coughed out a laugh, lips twisting as he felt Viktor smear kisses up his thigh, deliberate and awful, “I can't believe you.” 

Viktor bit the inside of his knee; Yuuri jerked, “I can't believe you, my heart,” he growled, “When did you think of this? How could you think I wouldn't love you like this?” 

“I don't know.” Yuuri gurgled, “I just—it's, it's embarrassing, isn't it?” 

Yuuri cried out, bucking against the shock of Viktor squeezing his cock, a firm, solid grip that nearly had him seeing stars. When Yuuri managed to claw his way down, Viktor was beaming, pleased as punch.

“Nothing about you is embarrassing, Yuuri,” He leaned forward, suddenly serious, gaze sharp and sincere. “I love you no matter what size or shape you are. Though,” He paused, released Yuuri's leg to curl his fingers under the sides of Yuuri's panties, tightening them further as Yuuri choked on air, “I must admit I like you like this very much.” 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri groaned, bucking his hips, though whether to escape the sensation or feel it he couldn't say, “Viktor, Viktor don't--”

“Why not?” Viktor asked, gentle, “You can come, Yuuri, I'll suck you--”

“I want you inside me,” Yuuri blurted, red-faced and panting, “Viktor, please, I--” 

The bed bounced, jolting everything in him, but his cry was swallowed by Viktor's kiss, desperate and deep as the older man shudders over him, clutching at him like he's offered him the world. 

“You'll be the death of me, Yuuri,” He sighed, foreheads pressed together as Viktor clutched at him, stroking his sides as if to reassure himself that Yuuri was still there, still real. 

Yuuri laughed and kissed him again, warm and touched, “Here,” he murmured, drawing Viktor's hand down, pressing his fingers underneath his balls, tugging blindly at fabric to pull it aside, “I'm--” 

The words strangled in his throat as Viktor's fingers found his hole and sank home; only one, because Viktor was a gentleman, even though Yuuri had taken care to prepare. He felt Viktor shudder even as he clenched down instinctively, drawing a moan from the other man.   
“Did you...?” He breathed, eyes wide, shocked. 

Yuuri nodded, keening as Viktor pressed deeper, adding another once he realized what Yuuri had done. 

“How many?” Viktor asked, voice rough and deep. 

Yuuri shuddered, something like a smirk tugging at his lips, “I got, nn, three inside before I put this on.” He gasped as Viktor spread his fingers, scissoring them wide, “Figured it'd be a back up in case I, ah fuck, chickened out.” 

“Oh my god,” Viktor breathed, pulling out and kissing him again, “You're the most perfect creature in the world.” 

Yuuri laughed as Viktor climbed off him, crawling toward the nightstand and fumbling for the drawer, slick fingers clumsy in the dim lighting. He squirmed up the bed, tugging his panties all the way off as Viktor followed him, pouring too much slick onto his fingers as he settled back between his thighs. 

“Shall I?” He asked, pressing his fingers against Yuuri's entrance, all cheek. Yuuri smiled and tugged him forward until their foreheads almost touched. 

“Hurry up,” He breathed, and groaned as Viktor pushed inside. He pressed deep, fingers long and perfect, but-- “You ass!” Yuuri gasped, laughing as the stretch wasn't what he'd expected. He'd only used two fingers. 

Viktor grinned against him, rocking his fingers as Yuuri panted, sparks of sensation coiling up his spine, “We need to be careful Yuuri, I don't want to hurt you.”

“I've—nnh---already said I had three fingers,” Yuuri groaned, squirming against him, trying to buck his hips, “C'mon Viktor, please--” He cried out as Viktor pulled free, only to shriek in surprise as he shoved back in with three all the way to the knuckle. 

“Oh shit,” Yuuri panted, “Oh shit, oh shit--” 

“Do you like that?” Viktor murmured, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's forehead, “Is this enough?” He rocked his hand, shoving deeper in small increments that left Yuuri writhing, his cock pulsing with precum, trail of it pooling on his soft belly. 

Yuuri whined, clutching at him, eyes squeezed shut as lightning shot through him, coiling tight in his gut. 

“No,” he croaked, clawing at Viktor's back, “Get me to four and then fuck me. I need you, fuck.” 

Viktor sucked in a breath, a shiver running through him at how Yuuri looked, broken and open, uncaring about anything but pleasure. He poured more slick over his fingers, heedless of the mess and carefully eased another finger inside. Yuuri shuddered, gasping and bucking under him, too eager and wanting to care that he might be hurt even now if they weren't careful. Viktor pressed kisses against his forehead, his cheeks, murmured praises against his lips as Yuuri cursed and writhed.

“Please,” He gasped, as Viktor sank his fingers home one more time, “Please, I'm gonna come, please inside—ah--” 

Viktor pulled free with an obscene, wet sound, watching in fascination as Yuuri's hole clenched on air, his hips thrusting helplessly as he cursed and his cock dribbled out more precum. 

“A moment, a moment,” Viktor soothed, cursing himself as he scrambled back across the bed, his own cock wet and straining in his trousers. He rolled a condom on as Yuuri growled at him, sweat-slick and perfect in the lingerie he'd bought just for Viktor. Next time—next time Viktor would spend hours praising him for being so bold, his cute little Yuuri, soft and perfect even like this, but right now, Yuuri simply wouldn't forgive him for it. 

“I'm here, I'm here,” He told him, needlessly as Yuuri was already clawing at him, bold in his need, “I love you so much, Yuuri,” He held tight to each of Yuuri's thigh and pressed into slick, perfect heat. 

Yuuri screamed, back bowing off the bed as Viktor sank deep, fingers raking deep into his shoulders. 

Viktor gasped and shuddered, pinpricks of pain nothing against the sensation of Yuuri around him, hot and clenching as Yuuri worked him, desperate for more. He hadn't come, but just barely, his cock flushed a deep red, jolting against his belly as Viktor rocked forward for that last inch. He paused for a moment, to adjust to the heat and shift into a better position, but Yuuri was all impatience, sharp and demanding as he clawed Viktor down to him. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he hissed, rocking his hips down to meet Viktor's in helpless little pushes, unable to gain his own leverage with his thighs held up by Viktor, “Hurry, hurry, Vitya, hurry--” 

It was Viktor needed to obey, pulling out only to shove deep inside him in one thrust, thrusting into him hard and fast as Yuuri screamed and demanded more. It'd be quick, Viktor knew, because who could look at this beautiful man, spread out and open in front of him, wearing the most beautiful things, for him, only for him, all shy and sweet as if he didn't know he was perfect, that he was desired no matter what he looked like--

Yuuri gasped, back bowing as he arched up to meet Viktor's thrusts, chanting his name as clutched at him, clawing his arms as he cried out in pleasure, begging him for more, please, please more---

Viktor groaned, and shoved Yuuri's knees knees forward, using the leverage to pull almost all the way out—then slammed back inside in one motion, circling his hips as Yuuri screamed again, body drawing taunt as he came in long thick ropes. 

Viktor shuddered as Yuuri clenched around him, tight and hot and perfect. He couldn't stop; rocking into him in short, quick thrusts as Yuuri squirmed helplessly, overstimulated and panting as Viktor held him open and shoved deep inside, until his own orgasm shreds him open, stars exploding behind his eyes as he buries himself deep, and Yuuri mewls at him, pleased.

He came back to himself to fingers stroking his hair, soft and indulgent as he huffed a laugh and pressed a sleepy kiss to his lover's chest, “You're beautiful, Yuuri,” he murmured, pressing another to his chin before sitting up and looking at him, pleased and helpless in love. 

Yuuri looked at him, heavy-lidded and content, smearing come across his belly as he cocked a brow. A smirk teased at him, before a yawn overtook him and sighed. “You can pull out now, Vitya,” He murmured, wiggling his legs a little. 

Viktor chuckled and obeyed, pulling out slowly as Yuuri gasped, his hole fluttering around him one last time as he slipped free. He released Yuuri's legs and leaned over, pleased that Yuuri opened for him immediately, mouth soft and sure. 

“Shall we clean up?” He murmured, pressing lazy kisses to his lover's jaw. Yuuri mumbled something, the thought cut off as a jaw cracked his jaw. 

“Ah,” Viktor's eyes sparkled, “You're right. Let's nap first.” 

Yuuri hiccuped a laugh, but beckoned him forward, looping a sleeping arm around him as he lay beside the younger man. 

“Clean up in a lil,” he murmured against Viktor's shoulder, “ sleep now.” 

Viktor sighed, sliding a hand through Yuuri's hair and pressed another kiss to his forehead, content to stay there forever.


End file.
